


Falls happen, but you get back up

by firefly86



Category: Ride - Fandom
Genre: I don't know how many chapters this will be, This is my first story on here, fall - Freeform, horse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 21:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15422055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly86/pseuds/firefly86
Summary: Pretty much in the title, Kit falls off her horse TK while having a lesson with Elaine.This was going to be a one-shot and I started it ages ago and decided to finish it.





	Falls happen, but you get back up

**Author's Note:**

> My first story on here, so I hope you like it.  
> if you have not seen this show it is really good.

Kit was enduring another riding lesson with Elaine, it wasn't that she didn't like Elaine it as just she moved to fast for her and TK they were both still slightly scared and they have only just managed to do jumps.  
"Come on Kit, you are now competing for the cup which we need to win and we will, so we need to get you the practice you need now I want you to do the figure eight we learnt the last lesson," Elaine said as she watched from the side, her horseThunders leg was still sore so she had to let him rest.  
"Okay, come on TK we can do this," Kit said as she led TK over the jumps and into a figure eight.  
"That was good, I think you have nailed that," Elaine said as she walked over to them.  
"Thanks, so what now?" Kit asked as she climbed off TK.  
"Now we are going to concentrate on jumping, in general, you can never be too good you can do your figure eight well but lets make those humps clean, during your novice jumps I could see some of your turning points were a little rusty, so we are going to work on them I know it was still new to you which is why we should practice it," Elaine said as she started to set up the jumps.  
"Okay that should please Lady C," Kit said, as she walked over to help.  
"I know her schedule is on the impossible side for someone who doesn't ride or in your case hadn't ridden in a while but she only wants you to be your best," Elaine said, if she was in Kits place she didn't think she would be able to do the schedule Lady Covington gave her even with hippophobia .  
"She has a strange way of showing it, I told her that her schedule was impossible I honestly don't think I could've done it without your help so thanks," Kit said, Elaine had been a great help yes she could be annoying and bossy but she guessed she never had any reason not to be.  
Elaine smiled as she and Kit set the last pole on the final jump. "It's no problem it has also helped me to remember the skills needed so killing two birds with one stone, you ready?" Elaine asked, Kit nodded and they walked over to TK who had been patiently waiting by the fence.  
"Good boy TK," Kit said as she climbed on to him.  
"I want you to just do what you did during your trial okay," Elaine said, Kit nodded and led TK over to the jumps.  
Kit was doing well she had cleared the first jump perfectly and was leading TK smoothly into the second.  
"Good," Elaine said as Kit cleared the second.  
Kit was rounding TK up for the third jump, as TK jumped his back legs caught the jump he stumbled causing Kit to fall off.  
"KIT!" Elaine said as she ran over to her side, TK stood back hanging his head in what seemed to be a shame.  
"Kit, are you alright? stupid question," Elaine said, shaking her head pulling out her phone and sending a quick message to Will to get Mr Bridges over here as he was with him today fulfilling duties from the guy faux incident.  
"I'm okay my arm hurts though and my back is going to be sore tomorrow, wheres TK?" Kit asked as she tried to sit up only to be gently pushed back down by Elaine who had knelt beside her.  
"Try not to move we don't know what is injured, and TK is over by the fence he seems sad that you are hurt," Elaine said looking over at TK.  
"It's not your fault TK don't worry I'm not mad," Kit called out hoping to make her horse feel better.  
"KIT," Mr Bridges called out as he came running to where she and Elaine were.  
"What happened?" Will asked who had joined Mr bridges to see if Kit was okay.  
"Kit was rounding up to do the third jump she had done her first two very well, and her run-up was good TK's back legs caught the jump and he stumbled which caused Kit to fall off," Elaine said.  
"Okay Kit, can you tell me where you hurt?" Mr Bridges asked.  
"Just my arm, my left arm," Kit said, the pain had gotten slightly worse she hoped she had not broken it. "Will, please could you go tell TK it's not his fault?" Kit asked she didn't want TK feeling bad again about someone being hurt around him.  
"Sure," Will said as he walked over to TK who turned his head away sadly.  
"Hey boy, it's not your fault okay Kit still loves you, she holds nothing against you when she feels better she can ride you again alright," will said, as he petted TK's nose who had turned his head to listen to his words.  
"I think you may have broken your arm, we should call an ambulance to take you to the hospital to be safe make sure your back and neck are not hurt anymore, don't move stay where you are," Mr Bridges said as he took out his phone.  
"What no dad I'm fine, I'm fine I can sit up and walk by myself just fine," Kit said, as she made to sit up but felt a sharp pain in her head as she did.  
"Kit you should lie down I told you and so has your father Kit, it is you alright KIT?" Elaine asked as Kit spaced out with pain across her face before passing out.  
"She just passed out, she tried to sit up...yes I know I did tell her if she thinks she is fine then she is going to try and prove that point okay thank you," Mr Bridges said as he hung up the phone. "They are gonna be here in five minutes, what happened?" He asked as he knelt beside his unconscious daughter.  
"What happened?" Asked a worried Will who had run over after seeing Kit pass out.  
"I...I don't know she sat up, I think she was trying to stand but she stopped and kind of spaced out and had pain across her face and then she passed out," Elaine said confused by the whole situation.  
"Alright Will could you go and take TK back to his stall, Elaine you stay with me the ambulance will want to ask you questions," Mr Bridges said, they both nodded and Will headed off to take TK back to his stall.  
"So how was the lesson going?" Mr Bridges asked as he laid his jacket over his daughter.  
"It was going rather well, Kit aced her figure of eight so I decided we would just improve her umps I used the same set out as the trials, her first two were cleared pretty good then you know..the third...one," Elaine said looking down.  
"Hey it's not your fault," Mr Bridges said, seeing that Elaine looked sad like TK had.  
"But it is isn't it I'm teaching her and she is doing what I tell her to do," Elaine said quietly.  
"Doesn't make it your fault, these things can happen even to the most experienced riders," Mr Brideges said, Elaine smiled a little nodding feeling a bit better about the situation.  
A minute later the ambulance arrived, Sally Warrington had been walking outside for some fresh air seeing the ambulance she rushed over.  
"My dear god, what has happened?" She asked, with concern about seeing a paramedic asses Kit.  
"She fell off TK, she was conscious at first but she tried to sit up insisting she was fine and passed out," Mr Bridges said.  
"Oh poor dear," Miss Warrington said. "Would you like me to inform Lady Covington?" She asked.  
"That would be great thanks, just could you inform her when we are leaving?" He asked he didn't want her to be insisting on joining them or even worse making him have to stay and leave Kit alone at the hospital.  
"Alright," Miss Warrington said as she waited by the fence.  
"Hi, my name is Lucy is it alright if I ask you some questions?" Lucy asked Mr Bridges.  
"Sure, Elaine," Mr Bridges said, gesturing for Elaine to come over. "Elaine saw Kit fall off shews also here when she passed out.  
"Okay, so can you tell me what happened leading up to the accident?" Aske Lucy.  
"We were doing jumps, she had done them before in her trials it was just to improve she cleared her first two her run up to the third was good as well just TKs back legs caught the pole causing him to stumble and Kit ended up falling off," Elaine said.  
"Okay, how big is TK?" Lucy asked.  
"About 14 hands," Mr Bridges informed.  
"What caused her to pass out?" Lucy asked as she noted down what had been said.  
"she tried to sit up she got there but she sort of spaced out, she looked like she was in pain then she just fell unconscious," Elaine said hoping she was being of help.  
"And she seemed fine beforehand?" Lucy asked.  
"She said her arm hurt but other than that she seemed fine and complained of nothing else being in pain," Elaine said.  
"Okay thank you," Lucy said as she walked over to inform the other paramedics of the information.  
"I think it would be best if you go with Miss Warrington to inform Lady C of what happened," Mr Bridges said to Elaine who nodded in agreement.  
"Hey I'm riding with her," Mr Bridges said as he ran over to the ambulance and climbed in.  
As it drove off Miss Warrington walked over to Elaine.  
"We better go inform Lady Covington of the situation," She said to delaine who nodded and turned to walk into the school with Miss Warrington.  
They headed over to Lady Covington office, Miss Warrington knocked and waited.  
"Kit will be alright," Miss Warrington whispered to Elaine who nodded sadly.  
"Good afternoon Miss Warrington, Elaine how may I help you?" Lady Covington asked.  
"Good Morning Lady Covington, we have a serious matter to inform you of," Miss Warrington said, Lady Covington beckoned them in closing the door behind them, gesturing to the seats Miss Warrington and Elaine sat on the sofa while Lady Covington sat in the armchair opposite.  
"Serious matter, whats happened?" Lady Covington asked concerned.  
"During a lesson I had with Kit she fell off TK," Elaine answered quietly.  
"She has been taken to the hospital to check for any further injuries," Miss Warrington said. "She also feels unconscious," She added.  
"What, was she wearing a helmet?" Lady Covington asked, hoping she was.  
"Yes she was, I don't know why she passed out but it was after she sat up she spaced out and then she just fainted," Elaine said.  
"What we do know is that she may have a broken arm as that is what she said hurt when asked if she was hurt anywhere," Miss Warrington said. "Mr Bridges went with her to the hospital,"  
"Okay, thank you, Miss Warrington Elaine, could you tell me exactly what happened to cause Kit to fall off TK," Lady Covington more or less ordered.  
"We were just practicing jumps, I thought it would be a good idea to polish them and see if they needed improvement I set the course up the same way as it was for the trials so it was familiar she cleared the first two perfectly just TK's back legs got caught on the third causing him to stumble and Kit fell off," Elaine said.  
Lady Covington was silent for a moment thinking the situation over.  
"Thank you for informing me of the situation," Lady Covington said as she walked over to her desk to get out the accident book, she needed to write the incident down as it was mandatory to have a record of all accidents that happened.  
"I will give Mr Bridges a ring later to see how Katherine is doing, you are excused," Lady Covington said as she sat down at her desk and began to write.  
Miss Warrington and Elaine walked out of the room and headed to the dorm rooms, it was nearing dinner time and both wanted to freshen up from the days earlier events.  
"Where have you been?" Peaches asked as she got off her bed to greet Elaine.  
"Kit fell off TK, she has been taken to hospital she fell unconscious whilst Mr Bridges was on the phone to them as far as I know she has a possible broken arm," Elaine said as she sat on her bed and took off her riding boots.  
"Oh my, I'm sure she will be okay it's Kit not much gets in her way I mean she got TK back," Peaches said.  
"I know still wasn't nice to see her fall off," Elaine said, she remembered when she fell off Thunder during her figure of eight although not as bad as Kits previous falls it must've looked bad even if she only felt embarrassment.  
"I'll wait outside while you change then we can head to dinner," Peaches said as she walked out of the room before Elaine could say anything.  
Elaine quickly changed, five minutes later she and Peaches were heading towards the hall when someone called out her name.  
"Elaine, how's Kit is she alright?" Will asked as he walked over to the pair followed by Anya, Josh and Nav.  
"I don't know she didn't regain consciousness after you left, Lady Covington said she will call Mr Bridges to see how she is," Elaine said, seeing all of their worried faces."I'm sure she will be fine this is what I told Elaine, this is Kit she does not let anything get in her way," Peaches said, which controlled the group a little.

* * *

Mr Bridges was sat beside Kit holding her hand who still had not yet regained consciousness, they had run some tests to find out why she had passed out, they had run a CT scan to see if she had any head injuries the result came back negative thankfully, they ran more tests the result was that she had mild concussion and should wake up soon, this relieved Mr Bridges a little that it was nothing too serious, Kits left arm was in a cast he chose green as the colour as it was Kits favourite colour.  
"Come on Kit I know you can hear me, pretty sure TK feels really bad about you falling off Will is seeing to that though but TK needs to see you safe and well to believe that and that it was not his fault I don't think he believes Will," He said, Kits eyes remained closed her chest moving at an even pace.  
Mr Bridges began stroking the back of her hand with his thumb praying she would wake up soon. after about five minutes Kits hand twitched.  
"Kit," Mr Bridges called out hoping she would open her eyes.  
"Da..d..what..wher am I?" Kit asked groggily as she opened her eyes, closing them soon after from the harsh light.  
"You fell off TK, how are you feeling?" Mr Bridegs said as he dimmed the light down.  
"My head hurts, and I'm thirsty...wait I fell off TK I fell off a horse again? Poor TK probably feels terrible," Kit said, as she tried to sit up.  
"Hey, hey, stay put you have a concussion I'm not surprised, I'll go find a nurse and tell them that you've woken up, and see about getting you some water," Mr Bridges said as he left to complete his task.  
"How are we doing Katherine?" the nurse asked as she walked into the room looking over Kits form.  
"Kit I go by Kit and I'm fine my head hurts a little and I'm just thirsty," Kit replied.  
"And here is your water," Mr Bridges said, as he walked into the room.  
"Thanks, dad," Kit said as she accepted the cup of water, and sighed gratefully as it quenched her thirst.  
"Okay after we go over a few checks to make sure everything is okay and whether or not your concussion has gone, you can have something for the pain and if it is gone or lessened you will be able to go home," The nurse said.  
"Thanks um.." Mr Bridges said glancing at her name badge. "Miss Adams,"  
"No problem and nurse Joyce is fine," She said as she walked over to Kit.  
"Okay Kit what I need you to do is follow the pen with your eyes wherever it goes," Joyce said, as she took a pen out of her shirt pocket and moved it in various directions.  
'That was great Kit," Joyce said jotting down the results on a form.  
"Okay Kit now I am going to shine a light in your eyes and I don't want you to look directly at it," Joyce informed before turning off the light.  
She shone the light in both of Kits eyes to check for her response to light.  
"Thank you that was great," Joyce said, writing some information down on the form.  
"Now, I am going to take you to get an MRI to see if there is any internal damage, it won't take long," Joyce said as she raised the bars of the bed.  
"Can't I walk there?" Kit asked.  
"I'm afraid not until we know the results of your concussion, Joyce said as she started to wheel Kit out of the room. "Mr bridges if you'd like to stay here it won't take long.  
Mr Bridges phone vibrated in his pocket, taking it out he saw Lady C was calling him.  
"Hello," He said quietly.  
"Hello Mr Bridges, I am calling to see how Katherine is doing," Lady Covington said.  
"She has a concussion and a broken arm she is now awake," Mr Bridges said, informing Lady Covington.  
"You can have as long as you need off to look after Katherine," Lady Covington said, knowing that he would want to look after her once she was able to leave the hospital.  
"Thank you Lady Covington, could you please let her friends know how she's doing I'm sure they are worried it would put their minds at ease," He said to which Lady Covington said she would and with that, they said their goodbyes and hung up.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, the group sat at the same table during dinner which they never did, unless they needed (wanted) something from a member of the group or the group as a whole.  
"Guys, what are you still doing here? Dinner was over half an hour ago," Miss Warrington said as she walked over to the group.  
"Oh really, hadn't noticed," Anya said surprised as she looked around the hall finding they were the only ones in there.  
"Must have lost track of time, we will be on our way now sorry Miss Warrington," Nav said as he got up to leave as did the others.  
"It's quite alright," Miss Warrington said.  
"Glad you are all here I have been looking for you, I have some information on how Katherine is," Lady Covington started. "She has a concussion and has regained consciousness and has a broken arm,"  
"So she is going to be okay right?" Will asked hoping the answer was yes.  
"Yes, she will be," Lady Covington answered.  
"Thank goodness for that," Anya said, glad her best friend was alright, besides from the broken arm and concussion.  
"Didn't I tell you she would be fine?" Peaches asked rhetorically.

Back at the hospital it had been about fifteen minutes since Kit was taken to get her MRI scan, Mr Bridges was glad she was going to be okay and there would be no repeat of last time he thought she would never wake up from that coma, shaking those thoughts from his head he looked towards the door to see Kit being wheeled back in.  
"So you have a minor concussion but that should clear up in the next few days though you may feel under the weather for a few weeks if it gets any worse please see a doctor, you will have to rest up for several days and until your arm has healed no horse riding," Joyce said.  
"I'm sure I could ride with one arm," Kit said half joking.  
"Knowing you, you would find a way," Mr Bridges said.  
"I'll be back with Kits discharge papers and her prescription of painkillers," Joyce said.  
"Thank you," Mr Bridges said.  
"Bet Lady C is ready to have a go at me, for failing to meet her stupid schedule," Kit said.  
"She called to see how you were doing and gave me as much time as I needed off to be with you," He said.  
"You're kidding," Mr Bridges shook his head, "So she can be nice," Kit said.  
"Apparently so," Mr Bridges said.  
"How is TK, is he okay?" Kit asked, worried about how her horse was doing.  
"He seemed sad and guilty, I think he thinks it was his fault Will tried talking to him but he is not buying it, TK needs to see you," Mr Bridges said.  
"Can we go see him first thing when we get back? I need to check he is okay, and like you said he needs to see me," Kit asked.  
"Sure," Mr Bridges said kissing the top of her head.  
After an hour of small talk and Kit getting changed back into her regular clothes, Joyce returned with the discharge papers and her prescription, and a wheelchair for Kit informing them that they could leave.  
"Let's get you home kiddo," Mr Bridges said as he helped Kit out of the bed and put her shoes on and get into the wheelchair.  
"Take the pills whenever you feel your head hurt but leave it an hour between doses," Joyce informed as she wheeled Kit out of the hospital.  
Mr Bridges had called Miss Warrington to come to pick them up while waiting for Kits discharge papers.  
"Hello, Mr Bridges Kit," Miss Warrington said as she walked over to them.  
"Hey," Mr Bridges and Kit said at the same time.  
"How are you feeling Kit? Better I hope," Miss Warrington asked.  
"My head hurts still but other than that I'm fine," Kit said as they reached the car and was helped out of the wheelchair.  
"Thanks, Joyce," Kit said.  
"No problem just get better soon okay," Kit nodded and buckled herself in.  
With that, Joyce walked back to the hospital.  
"Let's get you two home," Miss Warrington said as she started up the car.  
After half an hour of driving, they arrived back at the school Kit had fallen asleep ten minutes into the drive and neither wanted to wake her. Carefully unbuckling her Mr Bridges picked her up and carried her to her room.  
"Mr Bridges.." Lady Covington started but was soon quietened by Miss Warrington and him, she then saw the sleeping Kit in Mr Bridges arms.  
"Sorry, how is she doing?" She asked.  
"Shes okay her minor and has to rest for several days," Mr Bridges informed.  
"thank goodness, okay, just to let you know the others may be up waiting in hers and Anya's room," Lady Covington said as she walked away after saying goodnight.  
Slowly ascending the stairs Miss Warrington quietly knocked on the door before entering, finding Anya still awake with Elaine sleeping beside her.  
"Miss Warrington," Anya whispered so as not to wake up Elaine. "Kit," Anya said whispering excitedly.  
"She fell asleep on the way back," Mr Bridges said laying her down on the bed taking off her shoes, placing the covers over her.  
"Is she going to be alright?" Anya asked.  
"Yeah she is a few days rest, and when her arm heals its back to riding," Mr Bridges said before placing a kiss on Kits head and leaving the room quietly with Miss Warrington.  
"What is Elaine doing in your room? Not that you're in trouble," Miss Warrington asked.  
"She wanted to wait up for Kit to make sure she was okay, I think she feels as guilty as TK feels," Anya said.  
"Okay, well they can both be guilt free tomorrow goodnight," And with that Miss Warrington left.

"You look exhausted, though I'm not surprised," Miss Warrington said, as she approached Mr Bridges who was leaning against a wall.  
"I just, I got so scared when Will told me Kit had fallen off her horse, I thought it had happened again that...and when I saw she was fine and talking I felt so relieved but then she stood up why did she stand up," Mr Bridges said taking a breathe when he felt a calming hand on his shoulder.  
"Kit is alright, she's strong she's a fighter and won't let anything stop her," Miss Warrington said.  
Mr Bridges nodded stepping away from the way and walking down the corridor to his room.  
"Goodnight, Rudy," Miss Warrington said, as they reached her room first.  
"Goodnight, Sally," Rudy said before she went into her room.  
Rudy stood there for a moment before walking to his own room, eager to get some rest after the day's events.

 

**Author's Note:**

> That was the first chapter I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews welcome....is it terrible is it amazing is it just meh.


End file.
